eldaryafandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween 2019 Event
Halloween has returned on Eldarya! From 10/23 at 11am until 11/03 at 11:59pm, cross the Disenchanted Forest, enter the Village of the Damned and free Miiko from the claws of a witch drunk on power... Will you have the courage to adventure through these horrifying lands? Summary This years Halloween event differs from past Halloween events because it's based on story instead of just map exploration. The story takes place in Halloween map locations and backgrounds. The Event contains daily missions (which means part of the story) with outfit and illustration pieces as a gift and also exploration with companion. The Event goes by name "The Demonic Mission". Plot Miiko has been kidnapped right in before Valkyon's eyes and in order to save her Guardian, Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon and Leiftan have to go through the Halloween land and its horrors. They get to Pumpkin Alley where they discuss about their mission and Village of the Damned where Miiko is kept. Soon after they encounter Rawist who attacks them. The group escapes and lands on mysterious dark valley where they meet an old woman who tells them to go to the Disenchanted Forest saying that's the real place where Miiko is kept. She also says that Miiko's kidnapped witch is named Cornelia and she wants to use her as an living sacrifice in order to bring back to life an horrendous extinct companion Greifmar. The group is suspicious whether to trust this woman or not but are finally forced to go to Forest since Valkyon starts to go there by himself alone. In the Forest the group unsuccesfully seek for Miiko until the whispers of trees distracts Guardian long enough for one tree to grab her with its roots. With help of her friends Guardian is freed and the group decides to abandon the Forest and go there where they were originally going: Village of the Damned. Miiko however isn't nowhere to be found from the Village either. The group encounters few Damneds - zombie like creatures which were originally elves, lorialets and other different races from living Eldarya world but were banished to Halloween land because of their ritual to sacrifice half of their own people for own benefits. Previously met old woman comes to the group and says that two of them must remain to battle against Damneds and others must leave and go to Demonic Altar, a place where Cornelia is doing her necromancer ritual. Nevra and Leiftan stays behind to fight and others go to the Altar. At the Altar Guardian, Ezarel and Valkyon create a plan which don't go as it was meant to: Cornelia casts a charm on Valkyon and Ezarel and forces Guardian to take a part in her ritual; she says that she needs a represent from each world: Guardian represents the Earth, Miiko represents Eldarya and she herself represents the world of Dead. Only represent of Eldarya would die in the process since Greifmar, the companion trying to bring back to life, is also from Eldarya. The ritual however takes Cornelia's all concentration so she accidentally lowers the charm what was holding Ezarel and Valkyon still. They interrupts the ritual and leaves Guardian and Cornelia half-dead. The old woman comes back again and says that Guardian must immediately go back to the Disenchanted Forest and save Miiko: the tree that previously captured Guardian is the passageway to the Nether world and it opens up only for the dead. Woman lends Guardian her rawist - same creature that previously false attacked the group - and she rides to the Forest and saves Miiko just in time. She then collapses, later wakes up at Eldarya's infirmary and hears that everybody survived - including the Greifmar which was succesfully brought back to life regardless of interrupted ritual. Outfits forumnecromancer-5d89c7dc5de91.jpg|Necromancer Outfit forumexplo-5d89c7d4c4bbe.jpg|Fortune Teller outfit forumbanque-5d89c7d09dede.jpg|Fallen Aengel Outfit The event introduces couple of new outfits: The Necromancer outfit (available through missions), Fortune Teller outfit (found by exploration) and Fallen Aengel outfit (by making purchase from the Bank). Year 2018's Halloween Event's outfit pieces could also be found during exploraton and the shop. Unlike the previous Halloween Events, the outfit pieces didn't have specific locations. Companion Illustrations 4354297c83152d5437e2069e98568e99.jpg f5b199140ec0c0ab46d966a0798a68b2.jpg Skærmbillede 2019-10-23 kl. 18.38.48.png Gallery Some of the backgrounds used in the story: Clothing This is Halloween.jpg|Story background Clothing Don't be afraid of the dark.jpg|Story background The Damned.png|One of the Damneds Trivia *The old woman was actually named Furie; she was an Erinye - race whose responsibility is to keep balance between the living and the dead. *Furie mentions a mirror that resembles the award to the Absynthe guard in the monthly ranking. Category:Events Category:Index